The world of your body
by mmusicofmysoul
Summary: A place for my fem!hook stories. (Captain Swan)


How sweet her tongue can taste Emma was discovering.

She was discovering the taste of her mouth, of her skin blushing behind her hands. It was so overwhelming and exciting she couldn't hold back. No matter how hard she'd tried to conceal her feelings, Keyra Jones was a hell of a woman and drove her crazy.

"Fuck, you're so wet for me, Emma. I wonder..."

She didn't get to say what she wondered. Her hand and hook kept holding her breasts; her fingers pinched her nipples as she made her lay on her back to go down on her. Emma shivered at the sensation of the wet path that tongue was leaving on her stomach.

And she moaned when those red lips closed around her clit, sucking hard.

"Oh, yes!" she screamed when she was finally inside her.

"Mhm, I love how you taste, Swan," her voice vibrated on her as she sucked. It was too much, too much. "How you sound. I want the whole town to hear you scream, desperate for me."

She needed her, she needed her. Right there, at the spots her tongue was reaching, her fingers on her clit making her see stars while she tried to hold on to the wall with her legs on her shoulders. It was their first time together like that, and it was just too much... "There, right there! Please, just please, fuck me."

"Right here, against a wall," Keyra said as she went back to catch her lips. Emma could taste her own wetness – the feeling of her pirate's breasts brushing hers almost melted her. "Where anybody can enter and see us, see the Savior being fucked by Captain Hook on this bloody corridor – by a woman, such a shame! Do you like that?"

It wasn't like she hadn't take the time to lock all doors to the corridors when they started making out, but Emma still rubbed her hips against hers to make her feel how little she cared about being discovered.

(She'd been tempted to undo the spell and add some risk and fun to the party, but her mind was far away from caring about someone else than her pirate.)

(Yes, fuck, she was calling her 'her pirate', it was a thing.)

So it was her turn to close her mouth around one of her nipples as Keyra kept working inside her center, furiously. She did her best to fix eyes with her as she sucked her tits – it seemed to work, since it was a sight to see the cutthroat pirate flushed and clearly _not handling_ her work on her breasts. But Keyra knew what she was doing, she was a talented one-handed and she was clearly determined to give her pleasure first. Emma came undone after a few seconds, whining as she ever did.

They slid down the wall, entangled into each other, limbs and lips. She wanted to repay the favor, to make her feel how much she wanted her, how much she meant for her. But she couldn't think clearly, overwhelmed by how hard the orgasm had hit her.

Keyra just chuckled and gave her one last kiss on her boob before going to pick up their clothes.

It was easier to lie there, blown away but sated, than to come back to reality and think about that thing going on between them.

"I..."

"It's okay, lass. You don't have to say anything. I understand."

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing... I don't."

Keyra looked right into her eyes. She swallowed hard. "Me neither."

"But I'm really not asking for anything you're not prepared to gi –"

"I want to try." Her eyes must have been full of... of that glow emerging on Keyra's eyes as she reached for her cheeks to caress. She needed to show her she was tired of being afraid, that she wasn't ashamed of them, of what people could think or say. "Do you want it?"

"Gods, love," Keyra sighed and closed her eyes, relying on her. "More than anything."

"Good." Her lips were on hers again – softer, lighter.

Giggling. Fuck, they were giggling. She was so screwed over.

 _Tomorrow_ , she thought, _we'll think of everything tomorrow_. At that moment she only could close her arms around her neck while Keyra grabbed her ass and lifted her legs around her hips. Emma's head knocked lightly against the wall, but she couldn't complain as their tongues danced such a battle and both were pounding hips on each other.

Both of them screamed a lot more that night, and the morning after it. Lucky for them, the Savior was quite magic and knew how to cast a silence spell.


End file.
